The Deal
by Mireilles3
Summary: A/V/Padme/L/Le/Han/Palpy,etc. Anakin makes a deal to live a double life, one as an imperial Jedi general when with his family, and the other as Darth Vader, destroyer of Jedi. How will this affect his family's life? For the rest of this complete story, check my profile for info about where I have moved the rest of it.
1. Prologue

The deal By Mireille

June 2005-2012

* * *

A funny thing happened to me in 2005 well, it made me smile anyway ;P I was watching Batman Returns while reading L/V fanfic during the ads, and around the middle of the movie, a strong similarity between Bruce/Batman and Anakin/Vader struck me :) They both have two lives, the difference being that in Batman, both lives are going on at the same time while in Anakin s case, it s not :) So, it got me thinking what if Anakin were Vader in secret and that he willingly disguised himself in the mask to serve the Emperor, yet was also a regular citizen with Padme and the children the rest of the time when he finally returned home ;P What if he pretended to be a military officer only (like in the clone wars) ;P

Yup, the plot bunny bit me hard all right (I think it drew blood this time :)

So on with my new delusion of imagination ;P

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belongs to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. Anything related to Batman s universe (like the secret lair ) belongs to DC Comics and Bob Kane.

I'm only writing stories for fun.

For the readers: the basic idea is a crossover, but the story is definitely set in the SW universe and deals with what would happen to their family life ;P _

* * *

Prologue:

The battle had been fierce, and he had almost lost to his treacherous ex-master, but in the end, Vader had been victorious.

Now that the adrenaline of the fight was receding, though, he was slowly growing aware of what 'just' he had done and he was horrified by what he was becoming.

Indeed, he had summarily executed the separatist leaders – although they had had it coming – had then almost killed Padme because of his uncontrolled anger - his worst crime ever against everything he believed in - and he had just left for dead the man who had been like a brother to him - thus committing fratricide, yet another hideous crime against his true self and most sacred values.

In short, he felt nothing but painful self-hatred, and, as he walked up to the still unconscious form of his pregnant beloved, self-loathing truly began to choke him with his own guilt.

What _had_ he done?

It wasn't who he truly was, was it? It wasn't what he had wanted... It was all Palpatine's fault! He raged and let out a heart-rending roar of pain.

He then fell to his knees, his tear-filled eyes resting on the unconscious features of his angel, and he made up his mind.

He was Anakin Skywalker, and he would always be.

Picking up his wife in his arms, he swiftly climbed aboard her ship and rushed back toward the Sith Lord who had tried to destroy him.

* * *

He left Padme at the medcenter and went with all haste to Sidious' office. Once there, he Force-shoved the doors open with his frustration, ramming the now red-clad senate guards through it as he did so.

He then stalked through the makeshift opening and stood squarely in front of his tormentor. "What are you doing to me?" he accused him without preamble.

Behind him, the still-groggy guards were fighting to get back to their feet, ready to defend their master.

"Leave us," Sidious' gravelly voice ordered after a moment.

Anakin waited impatiently for the guards to leave them alone before he pulled his lightsaber and turned it on. "This ends now, Sidious," he challenged- and instantly regretted his threat as he found himself blasted back into the wall and held there by painfully biting bonds of lightning bolts. He squirmed and struggled, feeling his anger and hatred tug at his resolve, begging to be given free range once again.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lord Vader," Darth Sidious mock-scolded him as he stepped closer to his unruly servant. "There is no turning back and you know it. Besides, you are growing powerful, as promised. Can't you feel it?"

Anakin gritted his teeth against the agony. "It's not… not what I want!" he spat vehemently.

He yelped anew as his bonds tightened around him, truly biting into his flesh now.

"You are my apprentice, Lord Vader. You are bound to me now, with no possibility of ever changing your mind about our association. Besides," the despot shrugged and gazed out toward the nearby building of the medcenter, "you wouldn't want your precious wife to suffer again because of you, would you? Remember your Vision? It can still happen..."

Despite the haze of pain that currently clouded his brain, Anakin registered the threat and belatedly understood how he had played right into Palpatine's hands. "It was you… You… sent the Vision… manipulated me. No!" He screamed in outrage and struggled past his torment to free himself from Sidious' control.

To no avail.

"We have made a deal that you may not alter, Lord Vader. Not without dire consequences anyhow," Palpatine reminded him, turning back to glare menacingly at him.

Anakin stared into those soulless eyes, and then shut his own as everything became clear to him. He should have listened to Obi-Wan when he had been warning him against Palpatine. He shouldn't have… He stopped struggling and reluctantly gazed back at his master.

His pain subsided somewhat but the Sith didn't let him down yet.

"I... I don't want… Padme to know about the monster that I have become, but I cannot live without her either."

"Ah," Palpatine answered even as he twitched his hand toward him.

The lightning bonds vanished and Anakin fell back to the floor where he remained subservient.

"I have a suggestion then, Lord Vader. Come with me."

Anakin reluctantly followed his master toward a side wall and into a hidden room. The lights then turned on above a menacing black figure and the Jedi recoiled despite himself.

Palpatine noticed his reaction and smiled thinly in satisfaction. "This would be so much more the face of Darth Vader, don't you think, my young apprentice?"

Anakin felt sick all of a sudden as the other's plan became clearer to him in their horror. What 'had' he been planning for him?

"Your young features, however scarred they are, simply don't instil fear, my boy. However, with this armour and mask to hide your features, your authority as my right hand would be instantly respected. You would be a fearsome being, as well as a dangerous mystery."

Anakin only wanted to slash the offending suit to pieces, but he now understood that he had sold his soul to the Sith. He swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry throat. "What... what do you want of me, master?"

"Give life to this armour, Lord Vader, to its terrifying presence and display of power, and your wife 'and' children will always be left in your custody."

Children?

"Oh, yes, she is pregnant with twins, or didn't you know?" Sidious smiled maliciously. "Obey my command and wear this guise as Darth Vader, and I shall make arrangements for general Anakin Skywalker to remain alive and return to his family every once in a while." He then stepped closer and generated new lightning bolts yet kept them around his hand for now. "Defy me, now or later, and you will witness their unceasing torment while they are forever punished in your stead."

Anakin swallowed hard once again even as images of Padme in pain assailed his mind, courtesy of the Emperor's Force manipulations. He couldn't, wouldn't endanger her or their children in any way.

He had no choice but to bow once again to the Sith's orders.

Hesitatingly – reluctantly - he stepped closer to the waiting armour and mask and gazed at what would become his new face when he wouldn't be with Padme.

* * *

So? how was that? Intrigued yet? PLease, read and review, and if you're not intrigued, I'd like to know why (via private message perhaps?)

Thanks! And May the Force be with You!


	2. Chapter 1: Anakin's secret

The deal By Mireille

June 2005-2012

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belongs to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. Anything related to Batman s universe (like the secret lair ) belongs to DC Comics and Bob Kane.

I'm only writing stories for fun.

For the readers: the basic idea is a crossover, but the story is definitely set in the SW universe and deals with what would happen to their family life ;P _

* * *

Chapter 1: Anakin's secret

At first, wearing the suit was the most claustrophobic and awful experience Anakin had ever had, the sealed mask and mechanical breathing cutting him off from everyone and everything around him. As a result, it was extremely difficult for him to create the Darth Vader persona that his master expected of him. However, after being given a week of 'solitude' to adapt to his new uniform, kept purposefully cut off from his very pregnant wife who was expecting any day now, Anakin finally managed to integrate the Vader persona to a level that satisfied his demanding master. Then, and only then, was he let lose, and he began to build Lord Vader's fearsome reputation.

However, it was only a persona and, when his master gave him 'leave' to be present at his children's birth, he swiftly became general Anakin Skywalker once again. No one ever suspected the true identity of Vader as the emperor had already acquired a human-replica droid that had been programmed to replace during more mundane occasions while on Coruscant.

Thus, the twins came, much to the joy and ecstasy of both young parents, and then the Sith Emperor called Anakin back in service and his double-life really began.

For long months at a time, he was sent after the remaining Jedi and the forming rebellion, forced to kill and hunt as if he were a raving predator. Hence, slowly - perhaps even too slowly for him to be aware of the transformation - Anakin began to unconsciously integrate his Vader traits so that they became second nature to him.

At least when he wore the armor and mask.

However, when he was either in contact with home, or when he was finally allowed home for short periods of time, he was only Anakin Skywalker, an imperial Jedi general in the fleet that served aboard Lord Vader's ship and as the Lord's Jedi advisor. He was the best pilot in the universe – only challenged by Vader himself. He was also the only Jedi faithful to and protected by the Empire as well as a loving husband and proud father of two mischievous and very intelligent children.

Padme, who was now an imperial senator, was helped by Sabe and Dorme at home; the two handmaidens took turns in their main duties so that while one of them babysat the growing children, the other watched over Padme, and vice-versa. When Anakin was home, though, they had a break of babysitting duties since he mostly remained at home with the children during those visits.

Thanks to those occasional but intense visits, the twins came to know their father, and, eventually, grew really attached to him and simply adored him. But then, unlike Padme who was raising them, thus established the rules and frames of their lives, Anakin always played with them, allowed them special permissions and always returned with treats from the worlds that he had 'visited' during his absence. In short, he spoiled them, trying to make it up to them for his long – too long – absences from their young lives, and they didn't complain in the least.

He also worked hard to make it up to Padme, lavishing her with gifts, sumptuous meals and plenty of romance, and he kept that up until the last second before his departure for yet another long-term mission.

Then, always too soon, it was time for him to become Vader again, and they were all heartbroken to see Anakin leave home once again. Indeed, it was always very hard for Ani to return to his cold public life, Padme and the children literally clinging to him until the turbolift doors closed on them. They would even accompany him further than that, but he and Padme had decided long ago that it was hard enough to say goodbye without dragging it on further, not to mention that he couldn't bring them down with him and into his secret installations where he operated the switch from his identity as Anakin Skywalker to that of Darth Vader.

Still, it always made him cry to see tears of sadness in all those beautiful eyes, knowing that he was the cause for those tears.

Then, he would remind himself that, at least, they didn't know who he was when he left, and that relief helped him regain his composure before Force-keying the hidden command button that would bring him down to Vader's lair – his lair which had been secretly built under the apartment building of 500 Republica.

And so, such was his routine from his arrival to his departure whenever he 'finally' had leave time.

Sometimes, though, the Vader droid couldn't cover for him in important meetings and he had to be his alter-ego for short periods of time. He hated when that happened because he couldn't easily switch back from Vader after giving in to all his anger and hatred toward his master in order to 'be' Vader as he wished him to be. As a result, he was more irritable when back at home and his leave was not as pleasant as usual.

Thus it went for twelve years, with ups and downs, and too many deaths and unspeakable horrors haunting his nights.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

* * *

"I'll be right back, mom!" Twelve-year old Luke called as he clutched the small-value credits in one hand and his keycard in the other. It was the first time that his mother was giving him a 'mission' – to get milk – on his own, and he intended to be successful.

Of course, the store was merely on the main floor of the apartment building, but still, she had chosen him for this errand – not Dorme or Sabe, or even Leia – because he was the only man of the house until his father returned – today if everything went as planned. Still, as his dad had taught him, Luke was always gallant and helpful with his mom - and he had been pestering her for the opportunity to prove to her that he really was a man now.

It was now or never.

The turbolift opened to allow him inside. He walked in, and then, looking right, left, and all around the turbolift, he made sure that he was truly alone before he closed his eyes and just focused on the command board. He was curious to see if his new ability to move objects with his mind would also work on the keypad.

A confirmation signal informed him that he had, indeed, entered a command with his mind; he grinned most proudly as he opened his eyes and waited for the lift to reach his destination.

Strangely, it took longer than usual to reach the main level, but he shrugged it off. He was probably just a little tired from his experiment with his mind powers. After all, he always felt drained after he succeeded using them.

The lift finally stopped, rather abruptly, and the door slid open once again. The boy stepped out, wondering why it was so dark in the main corridor- and then stopped just outside of the lift as he heard a weird sound.

Behind him, the lift returned upward, as if it were scared and was abandoning him to his fate.

Luke, though, was not aware of that; he could only listen to the creepy whooshing sound that had penetrated his ears the moment that he had stepped out of the lift; his mind was trying to place it. He had heard it before, but where?.. What was in there?..and in their basement - sort of?

As curious as ever, yet aware that he could be in trouble – again – he gingerly tiptoed closer toward the sound and lights, careful to remain out of sight.

Then, peeking around the crates that had hidden his arrival, he looked at the figure that had begun to cast an ominous shadow against the far wall of what he understood was a cave- and froze. Lord Vader!

He would recognize that helmet anywhere.

Then, the shadow moved as the Sith Lord began to remove his helmet, and then his mask – the whooshing sound abruptly coming to an end - and Luke was torn between terror and morbid curiosity. He was in Vader's secret lair!

He could find out who – or what – he really was, hence put an end to the arguments with his friends.

Morbid curiosity gave him courage and he inched closer and closer… just a peek, he warned himself. He would just check which species he was, and then leave. He would…

He froze, this time in horror, as the unmasked Vader turned toward him and he saw- "Dad?" he whispered in shock.

He physically recoiled from that unforgettable image of his dear father, his features hard and scowling, his eyes yellow instead of blue, and, although Luke couldn't see it, the weight of all the horrors of the galaxy on his shoulders and drenching his hands with blood.

NO! He wanted to scream, and yet nothing came out.

Then, Vader's shadow moved again and Luke found himself grasped by an invisible hand even as he was yanked out of his hiding place. His first reflex was to resist, but then he saw Vader throwing his lightsaber at him, blade first, and another reflex came into play.

Even as Luke threw his arms up and crossed them to physically protect himself from the brilliant red weapon, he also unconsciously drew up a Force-shield around himself.

"Luke?" his father recognized in disbelief and instantly called his weapon back to his hand – before it could harm his son - even as he let him fall back down on the deck.

Luke's legs were too shaky to support his light weight and he crumpled down, shivering uncontrollably. He was simply terrified of the cruel man of the holonews and backed away from him however he could- when he was suddenly back in the air and pushed up against one of the crates behind which he had hidden before.

His dad's yellow eyes were now mere centimetres from his own. "What are you doing here, Son?"

Luke was too shocked and overwhelmed to answer. "I.. I.. I…"

"Answer me now," Vader commanded.

"It was an accident!" he tried to explain, desperate to return to the safety of his mother's arms. "I didn't mean to, I… I just mind-pushed my command in the turbolift and I ended up here. That's all, I swear. I-"

He felt Vader's hand tighten around his fistful of his clothes even as his yellow – scary – eyes narrowed threateningly. "Since when do you know how to use the Force, child?"

"I don't-"

"The Jedi are extinct, Luke, and you will not be a Sith like me." Vader inched even closer to his horrified son. "I forbid you from ever using the Force again, you hear me? Nothing good comes out of those skills." Vader then looked down, shifting his unusual glare for a moment. "I only wish that, like Leia, you hadn't inherited them."

Luke was petrified and horribly confused. Who was that man? What had happened to his dad?

Lord Vader refocused his attention on him, raising a gloved finger in front of his face. "You must not speak of this to anyone, Luke. Not your mother, not Leia, no one. Can I trust you?"

"I…, dad… How could you-" he blurted out as he remembered the latest horrors of the war that had made it into the rumours at school.

"Or do I have to bring you to the Emperor to demonstrate the extent of the trouble you've gotten yourself into?" Lord Vader growled threateningly.

Although it didn't seem possible, Luke's eyes widened further.

"Will you remain silent, son?"

He then squeezed his thumb and finger closer and Luke suddenly had trouble breathing. Aware of all the Lord Vader's rumours, including his habit of strangling people to death without touching them, Luke understood that it was his dad's doing and nodded frantically in fear.

"I'm doing this for you, all of you, and 'this' is for your protection," Lord Vader said as he dropped his hand. "Do not betray my trust in you, Son. The consequences would be... dire."

He then let him go and Luke backpedalled as fast as he could before he tripped and finished scrambling on four toward the main turbolift, which had miraculously returned.

He didn't remember punching in any command, or even the ride back up. He simply finally reached home, barely in time to be sick and faint from shock.

* * *

Back in Vader's lair, Anakin finished removing his armour and took a moment to gaze at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were still yellow.

He knew why, too. It was his intervention with Luke. What had the boy been doing, using his mind like that? He thought that he had been clear with him that using his intuition, as he called it, was not allowed. How could the boy learn to reach out the way he had? And how come he had never even been aware of the boy's developing skills? He should have sensed it and intervened faster. He should have-

He shouldn't have scared the boy out of his wits the way he had, he rebuked himself even as he took deep breaths to try and rid himself of Vader for a while.

Every time that he returned, it was taking longer and longer for him to let go of his dark side.

Of _the_ Dark Side.

Yoda had warned him; once one started down the dark path, forever would it dominate one's destiny. He had been foolish to think that he could dance from one side to the other as he pleased.

He had been foolish to trust Palpatine in the first place.

Still, he refused to give up, and so, he focused his thoughts on his selfless love for his family and his wife, and on all the happy moments that they had shared, the four of them together.

A few hours later, he was finally ready to return home.

He made his way up as usual, bracing himself for the repercussions of Luke's unfortunate discovery of the day.

Then he was there.

"Master Ani, so good to have you back, Sir."

"Hello Threepio, where is-"

"Ani?" Padme called, and then appeared in the corridor that led to the children's rooms, clothed in senatorial regalia. "Oh Ani, thank the Force you're here!" She hugged him the moment that he came within reach.

"Padme, what's wrong? I thought-"

"It's Luke. I don't know what happened to him. He was off to buy some milk before leaving for school, and then returned without anything, scared out of his young wits, and just fainted from shock."

Uh-oh… "What?"

He and Padme ran back the way she had come. Luke was tended by Dorme and Sabe. "Where's Leia?"

"She had already left for school when he returned. She didn't want to be late like he would be."

He knelt down by his son's side and checked on him with the Force. The poor child was shivering, and his heart was pumping as if he had just run a marathon. "He's in shock," he observed.

"Yes, but why? What could have scared him like that?" Padme asked, sitting on their son's other side and brushing his sweaty hair out of his forehead.

"Perhaps he witnessed a violent crime. Where did you send him?"

"Here, downstairs. You know as well as I do that there is no crime in 500 Republica."

"Yeah, well, perhaps some footage on the news screen. They 'are' getting more graphic every day."

"It's true that he's a sensitive child, but still..." She held Luke's hand and kissed it tenderly. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He's strong, Angel. He'll pull through whatever did this to him."

"Milady, I'm sorry, but we must leave now. We couldn't cancel your meeting after lunch," Dorme said in hushed tones.

Padme threw a regretful glance at Anakin, and then at the unconscious young teenager. "You'll stay with him?"

"Of course. Duty calls, Angel. Go. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

With a last caress to Luke's face, Padme reluctantly stood up and left the room, Dorme in tow. Sabe remained for a moment, and then left father and son alone.

'I'm sorry, Luke,' he thought but didn't Send to his son as any regret from his part would cancel the effect that he had obviously had on the boy. However, while scaring him away from his secret had been his goal, he hoped that he hadn't alienated him in the process.

He had never thought that he could scare someone so thoroughly, let alone his gentle son.

Long minutes of silence, and the beginning of a healing trance later, and Luke finally stirred again.

"Rest easy, Son. You've had a tough morning."

At first, Luke shook his head and brought his hands to his head, as if awakening, but when his eyes finally opened and he saw 'him', he violently recoiled, thus falling down the other side of his bed; he began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ah, No! Stay away from me!"

"Luke, calm down," he tried to soothe him. "It's me, Dad."

"What's going on?" Padme, asked, having barely reached the door before Luke had awoken. "Luke?"

"Mom!" he cried in relief and ran to her, hugging her with the strength of desperation while turning her so that she formed a physical shield between him and Anakin.

"Luke, what's wrong? What-" She returned his embrace, not minding the fact that his tears would leave marks on her chosen attire of the day.

"It's Darth Vader. I…"

"What about him?" Anakin asked, slowly walking closer in subtle and unspoken warning to his son.

"I... had a nightmare about him," he answered wisely, burying his face back in his mother's skirt. "It was a really, really bad nightmare," he finished, never looking at his father while he told his first lie in the line of countless others to come.

He then fell silent and simply held his mother unlike anything he had ever done before.

Padme threw a perplexed gaze at her watching husband - the normal recipient of such embraces – and he answered with a slight shrug. "Kids," he commented.

However, aware of the truth behind this change of behaviour, it became obvious to Anakin that his relationship with Luke would never be the same.

* * *

So? how was that? How did you like the father/son confrontation about Ani's secret? Intrigued yet? PLease, read and review, and if you're not intrigued, or if you decided not to read any longer, I'd like to know why (via private message perhaps?)

Thanks! And May the Force be with You!


	3. Chapter 2: Consequences

The deal

By Mireille

June 2005-2012

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belongs to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. Anything related to Batman s universe (like the secret lair ) belongs to DC Comics and Bob Kane.

I'm only writing stories for fun.

For the readers: the basic idea is a crossover, but the story is definitely set in the SW universe and deals with what would happen to their family life ;P _

* * *

Chapter 2: Consequences

Throughout that eventful visit, Luke avoided his father as much as he could, and when they had no choice but to be in the same room, there was no thawing Luke back to his more usual dispositions.

His son knew the truth, but he cleverly passed it off as newly-developed resentment toward his father for the long absences. He had enough of them. He wished that he would either leave forever, or stay forever.

Anakin thus understood that the boy had not only inherited his Force gift, but his cunning mind as well. He silently warned him not to push it with him.

Then, Anakin left – again – and Luke's personality truly took a drastic turn as the once A-list student that he used to be began failing, and then altogether skipping classes to do Force knew what.

* * *

Two years and a half later, Luke was almost more absent than not from school, attending only enough to benefit from the exercising installations and truly useful courses of the school while not putting his mother in social trouble by having a drop-out child. However, what no one knew was that when he wasn't there to learn what the Empire wanted him to learn, he and Artoo had begun scavenging the lower grounds of what had once been the Jedi temple, searching for anything that could help him nurture his fledgling Jedi skills.

What his father forbid had naturally become exactly what he wanted to do and become.

It was always a dangerous game of cat and mouse when he was down there as he always had to avoid dangerous animals, occasional imperial troops, and surveillance technology. Therefore, in order to reach what he needed as a future Jedi, he gradually began to hang around the street kids of Corusca, learning hacking skills and thief tricks from their exploits. He also learnt Sabacc from them and, given his intuitive skills, helped them fleece other players so that the group of children could feed everyone when they returned with the bounty.

No one at home knew about his life outside of the law, though. They only knew that he was rarely home and that he never presented homework or assignments at school although he was seen there – on occasion. Tried as they might, none of the women at home were able to crack his shell anymore – not even his twin sister - nor could they follow him if they tried to.

Out of necessity, he had quickly become most competent using his Force-concealing skills.

As for when his father was home, Luke would disappear for even longer periods of time, avoiding him as much as possible.

* * *

On one evening, though, Anakin returned without warning and Luke, who was exceptionally home that day – as he was not feeling like braving the cold of Coruscant's short winter that day - was trapped into yet another confrontation.

His mother let Anakin come alone in his room, and his father closed the door and locked it behind him. Luke saw him scowl at his choice of current decoration – lurid holo posters of hard-rock groups and underground propaganda.

Luke glared hard at him and refocused his attention on the pad that he was reading. He continued to listen to his music with his earphones firmly pushed in his ears.

They then popped out on their own.

"I see that your mother is correct about your attitude. It's worse than ever."

The fifteen-year-old teenager glared silently at him and manually shoved his earplugs back in.

They popped out again, much to Luke's annoyance.

"You will not take this attitude with us, young one," Anakin warned, yet his mannerism was anything but Anakin's.

Luke glared back at him. "Or what? You'll kill me like you killed all those innocents on Rialteer last week?" He challenged him. "Or will you torture me like you did the survivors of your attack?"

Anakin was unflappable. "This is different."

Luke sneered in derision. "Sure."

Anakin took a step closer and tried to soften his voice. "It is. What you're talking about is only my work. Other people go to work in the factories or in offices; I go to work as Vader. I also only do it to protect you, your mother and your sister from the Emperor."

Caught unprepared by his father's gentler and earnest side, Luke softened slightly as well. "Then quit, Dad. It's a lousy job anyway."

The cool facade returned then, obliterating any hope of reconciliation between them. "I cannot, and don't try to divert this conversation on me. You are in trouble, young man."

Luke crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Yeah, I'm your son."

Anakin, who was truly reaching the end of his already-short-fused patience, suddenly had enough of the boy's petulance and reached out to read his son's mind. What had the boy been doing- He mentally stopped short when he ran smack-dab into a very strong mind block. He withdrew and stared hard at the boy. "What's the meaning of this? I thought I told you not to use the Force anymore."

"And you don't know what privacy of mind means," Luke retorted, proud of his resistance to his father's probe.

They both stared at each other for a long while, silently challenging the other to back down. In the end, Anakin turned around to leave. "Have a care, son," he warned him once again. "One day, you'll push the limits too far and you won't like consequences."

Luke still had a repartee for him. "It can't be worse than the present situation."

At a loss for words, Anakin/Vader stormed out of the room before he did again something that he would regret. Behind him, Luke continued to glare at his back, victorious and yet profoundly sad that his father was lost to him.

* * *

Later that week, once his father had finally left long enough to allow Luke to slip away, the youth made his way to the underground and focused on finding a good spot to play winning sabacc.

His dad frustrated him so much, he thought while he studied the street of shady casinos and gambling houses. He wanted to hate him, he really did, but deep down, he was still his father.

He was still the smiling man who had made him fly over his head and all around the house when he had been a child. He was still the strong man who had read stories to him and Leia before they had gone to bed. He was still his dad.

Daddy.

However, when he saw him now, he could only see the horrors that were reported - some in the news, and most through the rumour mill - instantly going on the defensive and not giving his dad a chance to perhaps make peace with him.

He was Vader, he thought, taking a swig of his bottle. He was the Emperor's henchman, the killer of Force knew how many children and women just like him, Leia and their mom.

He simply couldn't separate the two anymore. His father was Vader. Period.

"You'll pay for that, Solo! You cheater…"

"Who are you calling a cheat?" a young man asked from nearby.

Feeling a tug at his senses, Luke abandoned his bottle of chocolate milk and headed toward the origin of the dialogue. Soon enough, he saw a young man and a Wookiee surrounded by four unsavoury elements of the area.

The six of them were training weapons on each other.

While the argument went on, Luke studied the situation- and then his gaze met the young man's and he understood how he could help them. Luke, who was unarmed, picked up a rock and threw it with all his strength at the nearest man.

The distraction was enough for the boy and the Wookiee to fight their way free. The three of them then ran for all their worth down the main street, and then disappeared in a side-street, and another, and another until they were certain that their followers had given up on the chase.

The two youngsters then bent over and caught their breath while the Wookiee kept watch on the surroundings. "Thanks for the help, Kid. I owe you one. The name's Han Solo."

"Luke V… Skywalker," he answered, still panting. He made a note to himself that, if he wanted to become a Jedi, he would have to get in better shape than that. "What was that all about?"

"Just sore losers, I guess. I did clean them good in that bar."

"Ah, another talented sabacc player, huh? I'm not too shabby either," Luke smiled proudly. "What's your goal with those gains?"

Han seemed to consider him a moment before he made up his mind. "Oh, what the heck. I want to buy my own ship. I'm a grounded pilot, I am barred from legal employment and it's unbearable."

"I know what you mean," Luke agreed, and then an idea came to him. "Say, you want a ship, and I want out of here… how about we join forces and pool our resources? We could both reach our goal faster that way, couldn't we?"

Solo smirked at him. "Sure could, Kid. You're real bright, you know?"

"I learn from the best," Luke answered, thinking about his deceitful father and his master. Oh yes, he had plenty of examples of deviousness at home. "So what ground you?" he asked, diverting the conversation back toward the other.

"Got thrown out of the Academy under charges of treason," Solo grumbled, throwing a look at the towering Wookiee.

"Good for you," Luke answered- and got a glare in reply.

"Good? You call that 'good'? I'm back on the streets, I'm labelled a traitor – thus blocked from any legal job - and you think it's good?"

"It's better than flying and killing for the Empire, isn't it? So yes, as far as I'm concerned, that's as good as it gets."

Solo calmed down and studied the youngster for a moment. "You really don't like the Empire, do you?"

Luke didn't answer what was obvious. He didn't know where he would stop if he got started on the topic. "So… I have to get back home, but do we meet again tomorrow night?" he asked instead.

Solo was once again thrown for a loop by his change of subject. "Sure, sure. Let's say the Green Jawa, 2200?"

"Perfect," Luke answered. He then turned toward the imposing Wookiee and offered him his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, too."

"Chewbacca," Han provided.

The Wookiee growled a welcome and shook the youth's hand.

The youths then parted company, at least for the moment.

* * *

By the time that Luke made his way back home, it was almost two hundred in the morning. As usual, he used the floor's garden to climb up his tricked window, slipped inside - and almost jumped out of his skin when his light turned on by itself.

"Where do you go all the time," his sister asked, obviously exasperated by his antics.

"Leia, don't scare me like that," he growled back. "And what are you doing in 'my' room?"

She ignored him and instead climbed off the bed and walked closer to him. She then smelled him as if she were an animal.

"What are you doing?" he asked, finally pushing her away until she was standing at arm's length.

"That's strange. There's no smell of alcohol or spices on you. I thought that was your thing. I mean, you're a bad boy now, aren't you?"

"I don't do any of that," he retorted shortly.

"Why not?"

"I just want to be in good health in the future," he answered. Indeed, he wanted to buff up even more and take excellent care of his body for when he would finally be able to practice all the skills that he could read about in the Jedi books that he had found. With a body in good shape, it would also be easier to align his mind with it, hence with the Force.

"You're strange," she frowned at him as she sat back on his bed.

"And you're nosy," he retorted before a mighty yawn escaped him. "Where are the others?" he asked next while he removed his boots.

Leia stared at him, dumbfounded. "How- Mom is off on a diplomatic mission, remember?"

He scratched his hair as he pondered for a moment. "Strange how she's more often in diplomatic missions these days."

"Well," Leia said, and he felt some evasiveness in her answer, "the senators are more hands-on than the Emperor. It means that they travel more often, too."

"Huh-uh, and you still want to be one of those imperial puppets?" he asked her, pushing her off his bed before he climbed on it.

"Better that than turning into a bum like you, little brother," she retorted vehemently. As always, she thoroughly disliked anything that did not respect the hard work of their senators.

"That's not my ambition either," he replied, and then caught himself and hoped that she wouldn't figure out that he had slipped.

Unfortunately for him, she did. "Then what is it? Surely, it's not related to school or you'd apply yourself better."

He remained silent and locked glares with her.

"Come on, little brother, out with it," she warned him- and then planted her hands on his sides and started tickling him to death.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lei-ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!, please, stop!"

"Come on, what are your plans, young Skywalker?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! okay, okay," he yielded, and then pulled his shirt back down and into his pants. "A pilot. I just want to fly, but not for the Empire."

Although Leia didn't have any Force potential, she was still very sensitive to the truth in people's words, so he knew better to lie to her, yet he didn't tell her everything either.

That, she didn't know.

"Ah, so this is where you are? Preparing to become a pilot without going to the Academy? It can't take that much time, though."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how long it takes to penetrate that world," he answered, thinking about the Jedi of old while he spoke.

Indeed, it took a long time to reach his true goal.

"So, Super sleuth, satisfied with the results of your investigation?" he teased her.

"Hmmm, no," she grimaced at him. "I thought that you were naughtier than that. I mean… you and Dad fight so hard sometimes…"

"It's only because of my dislike of the Empire, that's all. He wishes that I wouldn't be an upstart of a rebel fighter."

"Yes, a rebel fighter," she mused, and laid down beside him on his bed. "I hope this war ends soon."

Luke, who was used to his sister's habit of seeking physical comfort when she was unsettled, turned on his side and wrapped a grimy arm around her small frame.

"I wish you were home more often, Luke," she said gently. "I miss you."

Considering that they had always been together up until 'that' faithful day, Luke understood how hard his sudden alienation from the family nest could affect her. However, he couldn't stay at home when there was so much to learn, or a ship waiting to be bought by him – and Han now.

He also couldn't involve her in his life; she wouldn't last a second in the underground of Coruscant.

"You need friends other than me, sis," he answered. "I don't want to drag you down with me. You have a bright future ahead of you." In the Empire, but it was still better than nothing, right? He asked himself.

"You could still catch up and have an equally bright future, Luke. It's not too late at school. It's-"

"The life they teach there is not for me, sis. I'm sorry. I know it, Dad knows it… and as long as I chafe inside the limits of our current life, I will never be able to become who I want to be. I want Freedom, Sis. I can't conform to the rules anymore."

"And you think that I can?" she asked, turning around and sitting up to glare down at him. "I can't wait to be on my own as well, brother. I want to stand in the Senate and finally give a voice to my ideas and opinions. I want to own my own place, live in it as a please, and have a husband that comes home every night and who loves me like Dad loves Mom. I want to be an adult already! We all want that, or so you'd know if you came to school more often and talked with people."

In a way, he felt more than a simple desire for independence, which was the norm with teenagers of his age, yet at the same time, if Leia thought that he was simply going through his teenage crisis, then all the better.

What she didn't know, she couldn't blurt out by accident to anyone, and especially their dad.

"You're right," he conceded to her. "It's normal at our age. We are so old already," he smirked and she chuckled in answer.

"Luke, we have barely lived the sixth of a human's normal lifespan. We're not old at all when considered from a larger point of view." She looked at him a little longer, and then fell down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder and chest, her thick hair spilling on his arm and her back. "You're hopeless, little brother."

"I love you, too, sis," he replied, and then he reached out and turned out the light before they both went to sleep the way they used to when they were younger.

Much, much younger.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dantooine in an underground bunker, Padme Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma met with Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia and a few other key players.

Together, they set in place the foundation of an official rebellion which would begin to capture ships and enrol volunteers in the Outer Rim. It had been a long and slow process to establish a plan and a commanding structure that would not be traceable in case of discovery, but after years of work in the shadows, they were finally there.

Funds had been discreetly funnelled into secret accounts, and the basis of an army had been organized, at least in theory.

"The Die is cast," Mon Mothma finished and placed the extremely-dangerous agreement in a foolproof case before locking it. They then watched as Bail and Garm buried it deeply.

"May the Force be With Us," Padme wished, aware that from now on, she was a secret rebel leader living with one of Palpatine's closest ally.

He, or the children, could never find out about this part of her life. She hated lying to them, but it was a necessary evil in these times of despair.

TBC

* * *

So, how was that? How did you like the new confrontation between Ani and Luke? The faithful meeting between a certain pilot and our Jedi-to-be? Or the moment of fraternal love between the twins? Do you think that Padme can keep her secret from her husband for long?

PLease, read and review, and if you're not intrigued yet, or if you decided not to read any longer, I'd like to know why (via private message perhaps?)

Thanks! And May the Force be with You!


	4. chapter 3: Escalation

The deal

By Mireille

June 2005-2012

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first parts! YOu made my day, all of you!

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belongs to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. Anything related to Batman s universe (like the secret lair ) belongs to DC Comics and Bob Kane.

I'm only writing stories for fun.

For the readers: the basic idea is a crossover, but the story is definitely set in the SW universe and deals with what would happen to their family life ;P _

* * *

Chapter 3: Escalation

Another ten months went by with plenty of mishaps as far as Luke's socially-unacceptable life was concerned.

While he continued to attend school as little as necessary, he also began to lead an active nightlife as, night after night, he and Han either skilfully cleaned the pockets of sabacc players of all calibre, or else took part to underground swoop races. Thus, slowly but surely, the youths began to save enough money for their future ship while Han an Chewie also earned a sufficient income to live a more normal life while on Coruscant.

As was almost the norm with the world of sabacc players and racers, the two youths and their Wookiee companions often found themselves in scrapes when they dealt with sore losers. However, between Han's shooting skills, Luke's developing fighting and Force skills, and Chewie's brute strength, they never remained in trouble for long.

Even better, slowly but surely, the 'kids wonders' as they were called, made a name for themselves and only opponents looking for a challenge, or else to make their reputation, played or raced either of them anymore.

That meant that the stakes were higher than ever, but also that the two of them earned their ship that much faster.

In short, the only problem there was with Luke's new lifestyle was the nightly schedules.

It was hell on his efforts to retain his access to everything he could use at school without attending all his classes. Then, of course, there was his secret studying of the Jedi lore that he had removed from the old temple and stashed in a secret hide-away.

His only reprieve in his hectic and 'demanding' life was that his mother was less and less home, meaning that he had to lie and confront her less and less. That only left Leia to deal with, but while his twin sister was as watchful as ever, she seemed to understand part of his motivations and mostly let him be.

That suited Luke just fine.

Thus he went about his very secret project of becoming a Jedi like his father - before the dark times - and of flying away and out of reach of the Empire's Jedi hunter – who was also his father.

Still, if the Force truly was with him, then he would be able to avoid Anakin for as long as he wasn't able to confront him, as a powerful Jedi so that he could, hopefully, save him from himself.

What he didn't know, though, was that someone was keeping much closer tabs on his whereabouts than he had thought possible.

* * *

That night, he and Han had finished their respective games and were lounging back in their chairs at their personal table. As usual, Han was nursing a Corellian whisky while Luke drank a spicy variation of hot chocolate.

"I swear, Kid," Han commented over the loud music. "One of these days, you'll have to outgrow the nursing stuff and have some of this yourself."

Luke threw him an annoyed glance. "Okay, yes, perhaps someday, but for now, no thanks, Solo." He then turned toward Chewie. "He never gives up, does he?"

The Wookiee growled an answer that Luke half-understood.

"Perhaps when you'll have some more hair on your chest, you'll understand why it is a man thing," Han smirked lopsidedly before he reached over and ruffled his friend's light brown hair.

"Hey, I may not be as hairy as Chewie, but I resent that comment. I 'am' a man now."

"Who still lives with his mother," Solo continued to tease, his own drink removing his normal inhibitions, thus making him more frank in his comments.

Luke didn't appreciate the last barb that was thrown his way and locked an icy blue glare on Han's eyes. "Yeah, and it helps us save money faster, remember?"

Chewbacca huffed in amusement and shoved Han halfway out of his chair.

Given Han's buzzing head, the Corellian barely caught his balance- which was when he became aware of an unusual watcher. "Well... who is 'that'?"

He tried to recover his balance while pointing behind Luke's back. Luke turned in the indicated direction- and gaped in disbelief. "Leia?"

His twin sister – dressed in a rather revealing black top and short skirt – stood less than a meter behind him, her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?.." Luke asked, bemused.

"You need to come back home right now, Luke," she warned him.

"No, I-"

"Dad's coming back right now. He warned Mom that there would be consequences if you weren't home when he arrived."

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked, slowly standing up from his seat.

"I have been following you for a while. It is just too boring at home when everyone's gone."

He finally stood behind the chair, aware that Han was unabashedly ogling his sixteen-year-old twin as he did older women. He punched him out of his daze with a not-too-gentle push against his left arm before he refocused his attention on his surprising sister. "This is a dangerous place, Sis. I told you that I didn't want to drag you down in my troubles."

"And I can do anything you can do, brother dear. However, I don't want to see Mom cry again while you and Dad quarrel once more, so off with you."

While a part of Luke wanted to shrug off the threat of his arriving father and remain where he was with his best friend, a stronger and more caring part didn't want to make his mother cry yet again.

"All right," he answered his sister before he turned back toward his companions. "Sorry to leave so early. I'll see you tomorrow, same place."

Han, who was still captivated by the young girl, barely nodded in acknowledgment.

Luke leaned down at that, purposefully blocking Leia from Solo's line of sight. "Forget it, buddy. You'd be in over your head with her. Better not think about it."

And with that, the future Jedi and his nosy twin sister hailed a cab speeder and flew directly home.

* * *

They arrived just as Luke sensed the presence of their father approaching Vader's underground cave.

They still had an hour or two left before Anakin returned.

In order to distract their mother from Leia's own secret activities, Luke came in through the front door, receiving the immediate attention of a distraught Padme while Leia slipped in through her window and into her room.

There, she hastily removed her sexy clothes, shoved them between her two mattresses, and then put on the pajama that she normally wore when she was sleeping. She then scrubbed her face clean of make-up, undid her hair and quickly braided it as was her custom for the night. Finally, she made sure that she looked sleep-tousled before she opened her door and pretended that the ongoing confrontation had just awoken her.

The senator and her son fell silent for a moment, staring hard at one another, and then Luke softened and stepped closer to his mother. "Don't worry, Mom, I may not fit in the system, but I'm not an outlaw either."

"Luke," she answered with a sigh, "I work for the system. I may not always like it, but it is better than anarchy, and I am worried that you are slowly swallowed by that anarchy that rules where the system is absent. You understand that I only care about you, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded. "But if you care so much about me, don't you prefer that I'm happy doing what I'm doing rather than mope around while obediently fitting in the mold that the system has prepared for me?"

Padme was silent for a moment and Leia, who was watching her closely, noticed that Luke seemed to have touched a very sensitive chord with his latest argument.

"I want you to be happy, Son. However," she pursed her lips slightly. "As the family of an imperial general who is also the last of the Jedi, we can't afford to attract more attention on us. The media love nothing more than scandals, and your peculiar lifestyle is such a problem waiting to happen. You don't want us ostracized, our every secret laid out in the tabloids, do you?" Padme asked, taking hold of Luke's right hand and bringing it up between them where she warmly held it with her two hands.

Luke looked at her hands surrounding his, and then at her dishevelled and tired features before he sighed.

Leia sighed in relief as well. The battle was over.

"I'll be careful to remain borderline, Mom," he finally agreed. "That's all I can promise. I... I don't want to be nurtured for a future life in imperial service."

"I know," Padme smiled sadly. "However, be careful that no one ever hears you talking like that or you'll be branded a traitor and, at your age, you will be arrested and detained."

"And Dad would have a fit," Luke muttered knowingly.

* * *

Padme nodded in agreement with her subdued son, and then pulled him into her arms where she held him tightly. Force, how he had grown 'and' grown stronger in the last months.

She could still remember when she could hold him in her arms, his beautiful blue eyes gazing adoringly up at her. "I love you, Son," she reminded him with all her heart.

"I love you, too, Mom," he answered and returned her embrace.

Behind Luke, Leia, who had woken up, watched and threw her a sad glance.

It was the most they could get out of Luke these days. He was walking a fine line between secrecy and a normal teenage life, and he couldn't give up his other life anymore.

What he was doing, who he was meeting, why he was doing it… These questions were still answerless, but there was no denying two facts: he wasn't doing alcohol or spices, and he was slowly starting to resemble what could be called an athletic figure. That could only mean that he was taking care of himself, exercising quite a lot, and as far as she knew, that wasn't problematic.

Now, if only he could do that during more regular hours and go to school like he was supposed to, the rest of his attitude would be a mere annoyance.

However, it wasn't so and, now that she had a secret of her own, she couldn't risk anyone taking an interest in her wayward son and, while collecting information, discovering her secret as well.

At least, Leia was not a problem in that aspect. Oh, her daughter was also displaying signs of dislike toward the Empire, but she wasn't acting on them yet. She still had time to intervene with her.

Luke, though, was more adamant in his choices and, no matter what she tried or negotiated with him, he always remained just out of her reach except for the few hours when he finally came home to sleep and eat breakfast.

Yet, in some strange way, she knew that he wasn't an outlaw. He was just… exceptionally independent for a boy of his age.

Sometimes, he was too much like her, she smiled wanly against his shoulder. She could only blame herself for that.

"You're in early, little brother," Leia cut in, poking her twin in the ribs.

He let go of his mother. "I heard about Vader's return and knew what it meant."

"Your father has to report at the garrison before he can come home, but yes, he has leave time for the next two weeks."

"Sith," Luke grumbled and, after giving a peck on Leia's cheek, left without further comment and disappeared in the corridor that led to the bedrooms.

While Leia and Padme exchanged knowing gazes, Padme found herself agreeing with her son. After all, Anakin's presence at home would make it impossible for her to do anything Alliance related for as long as he would be around.

"I hope this visit will go smoothly," Leia said, unaware that there was now more – so much more - at stake than Luke's and Anakin's moods.

* * *

Five days into his latest leave, Anakin woke up to the feel of his beloved wife in his arms.

How he had missed her.

Of course, their reunion had been more sedate than they used to be, but then, with an unruly sixteen-year-old teenager on the loose, a grown-up and inquisitive daughter, and Ani's and Padme's own little conflicts regarding various subjects, the physical passion wasn't what it used to be anymore.

However, they still loved each other, no matter what, and so, they had gone to bed reconciled and reunited.

Leaning on his right elbow, he ran his left hand through a strand of long hair that had escaped her braid during the night. It was silky, smooth, and so captivating.

And Leia's were exactly like her mother's, he smiled. More and more, she was becoming like Padme, both in looks and spirit. He had watched mother and daughter argue over a cooking technique the day before and it had been worthy of a senate session.

Leia's diplomatic lessons were beginning to have a tangible effect on his daughter's speech patterns and logic of arguments.

Now, if only Luke were more like him, or rather, he amended, if only he were not so much like him. While en route to Coruscant, he had read reports about illegal swoop races and had recognized his son on grainy holos of the reported best pilots. Like father, like Son, he had shaken his head then, and shook it again now. First, Luke had inherited his Force skills, and now, his hard-headedness and piloting skills.

It was clear to Anakin that _he_ was now paying for all the grey hairs that he had given Obi-Wan when he had been a teenager.

And yet, a more severe side of him cut in, Luke had to learn his place, and soon. After all, if the boy was reckless and wild as a teenager, what would he be as an adult?

A rebel fighter?

He would not allow it.

First and foremost, though, he had to keep the boy within hand reach, and for that, he had to know where he was.

Now there was a question that no one could answer, and not even his sensing skills could help him as Luke's shield was even stronger than before.

Vader feared that it was only a matter of time before the Emperor took notice of Luke's growing powers and ordered him to take care of the boy.

He 'had' to stop Luke, he resolved and tightened his gentle hold on Padme's slumbering body.

He would bring his son back home, where he belonged. He swore it.

* * *

Fortunately for Luke, a rebellion attack cut Vader's sojourn short and he had to return to the front after the sixth day of his leave.

Still holed-up at Han and Chewie's, Luke felt his father's Force presence leave the planet and breathed easier in relief.

He hadn't been certain how long he could hide from him, but their confrontation when they had finally met at home had been explosive and short.

After that, Luke had walked out and hadn't returned since then, only contacting Leia to let her know that he would return when Anakin left.

Still, if he had had a ship, he would have flown away right there, right then and never look back. Or rather, he would have looked back for his mother, his sister and even Sabe and Dorme, but other than that, he felt so stifled on Coruscant that he could barely breathe sometimes.

'Only a few more races and games, and we'll be there,' he encouraged himself as he watched the lights turn on outside, indicating that the night cycle had begun in their area.

It was time to prowl for a good game or two while waiting for the next race. Han was already hard at work, anyway.

Not long after her father was called back in service, her mother also left with Sabe and Dorme, leaving Leia alone for a few days.

At first, she thoroughly enjoyed being alone at home; finally, she could once again do anything she wished without having to bother about anyone. Hence, she first used her newly-purchased illegal net scrambler and visited the secret pro-rebel sites that had begun to appear all over the holonet. Since anything pro-rebel had to remain hidden from the authorities for fear of consequences and punishment, no one ever took credit for those, but it was rumoured that people from all over the galaxy were venting their frustrations via those vehicles.

She was curious to see if their complaints were the same as hers.

Throughout the two nights that she was alone, she browsed for as long as she didn't fall asleep at the holonet station, reading about the true horrors of the Empire and of Lord Vader's actions, and making up strategies of her own as to how the rebels could fight against the galactic Empire. Rebel victories were never reported in the news, but on those secret sites, they were described.

Slowly but surely, the rebels were beginning to become a true nuisance to the Empire.

Leia smiled in support and posted her ideas under an untraceable pseudonym.

Little did she know that her mother would eventually read her post while in her role of rebel leader.

* * *

That night, the negotiations with the possible rebel allies had ended late but Padme was still too charged up to go to sleep. Instead, she went to the communication bay and decided to check the ghost holonet sites for public reactions.

She paused on the most recent entry, the writing style being strangely familiar to her. She frowned and studied it some more.

The suggestions were clever and inspired; the author of the post was obviously well-informed about the situation. However, that style... It wouldn't stop nagging her-

The alarm suddenly went off, snapping her out of her pondering.

"Imperial troops have breached the base! Repeat, imperial troops have breached the base!" The loud speaker warned frantically before it went silent.

Padme was already on her feet when Dorme reached her, blaster at the ready.

"We must leave now, Milady."

"Where's Sabe?"

"Already at the ship, Milady. This way."

The two women ran after the escaping techs and into the labyrinth of corridors; Dorme led the way back to the docking bay of their ship.

They arrived at the docking bay just as the clone troopers arrived through another access and opened fire on everyone.

Padme had begun to return fire when she heard the distinctive sound of their commanding officer and she froze slightly in her steps even as her eyes reflexively sought the black shape of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Dorme then pulled on her arm and half-dragged, half-led her into the ship that had already begun to take off.

Thanks to its new camouflage, it disappeared from the scanners and they safely flew home.

* * *

Back in the docking bay of the rebel installations, Anakin stood still, his mind's eye still going through the events that he had witnessed.

No, it couldn't be.

Not her.

She wouldn't betray him like that, Vader growled, his anger burning in his core.

And even if she did, he could never harm her again, Anakin argued, his selfless love snuffing down the flames of anger to mere embers.

One thing was sure, though: he definitely had to take care of his home problems before they attracted Palpatine's attention on his family.

Then, and only then, could he protect them from his Sith master.

* * *

TBC in part 4: Home Front

So, how was that? How did you like the encounter between Han and Leia? Luke's disccussion with his mom? Anakin's thoughts in the morning? Leia's shady activities? Or the close call at the rebel base?

Do you still want more? PLease, read and review, and if you're not intrigued yet, or if you decided not to read any longer, I'd like to know why (via private message perhaps?)

If you want more, though, the rest of this story is now archived exclusively at my private yahoogroup (Skywalker, Jade and family). To find it, follow the link in my profile. The condition to be allowed in is to tell me why you want to join; the condition to be allowed to stay in is to comment once in a while. (shrugs) I like to know my readers, I guess ;P Looking forward to entertaining you again! (This story is now complete with a total of 22 parts.) I just post here so that kind readers/reviewers can find it and the rest of it, but lurkers are not allowed to simply read it, save it, and even use my fanfic ideas for their own fanfics without ever contacting me. (Yes, it happened before, and it was mean and cruel...)

Thanks for your continued interest! And May the Force be with You!


End file.
